monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Laviente Violent Laviente and Berserk Laviente Equipment
=Weapons= Monster Hunter Frontier G Weapons Laviente Weapons were formerly the Weapons with the strongest Raw Attack in the game during its first release. Laviente Weapons are upgraded multiple times and branches onto three Weapons once it reaches a certain Level. Each branch has a different advantage towards the other branch. For example, one will have better Raw Attack, the white variants have better Element, and the last one differs in Reach. As there are no unique materials (apart from the unique consumable) obtained from a Violent Laviente, Laviente and Violent Laviente share the same set of Equipment in the game. |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |} Weapons Gallery File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 007 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 008 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 009 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Great Sword 109 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Long Sword 003 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Long Sword 097 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield 093 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 082 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 083 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 084 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 078 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 033 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 034 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hammer 001 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hammer 101 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hunting Horn 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Hunting Horn 067 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Lance 073 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 005 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 071 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 038 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 039 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Switch Axe 020 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Switch Axe 021 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Switch Axe 022 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Switch Axe 023 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 036 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 037 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 038 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa 039 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 002 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 003 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 004 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 005 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 060 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 038 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Light Bowgun 039 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 027 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 028 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 029 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 030 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 067 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Bow 085 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 006.png File:FrontierGen-Hammer Equipment Render 004.png File:RavienteGS.jpg File:RavienteSnS.jpg File:RavienteLance.jpg File:RavienteBow.jpg =Armor= Monster Hunter Frontier G Armor Lavi FX Armor / ラヴィＦＸシリーズ - Back = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Super HG Earplugs (超高級耳栓) *Critical Eye +3 (見切り+3) *All Res +20 (各耐性+20) *Flame Sword +3 (火炎剣+3) *Water Sword +3 (水激剣+3) *Thunder Sword +3 (雷神剣+3) *Frozen Sword +3 (氷結剣+3) *Dragon Sword +3 (龍王剣+3) *Adrenaline +2 (火事場力+2) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Attack Up (Large) (攻撃力UP【大】) *Reload Speed +3 (装填速度+3) *Evasion +1 (回避性能+1) *Load Up (装填数UP) *Recoil Down +1 (反動軽減+1) }} Berserk Lavi GX Armor / ラヴィＧＸグリーヴ：猛 - Female = }} |Gunner Tabbed Image = - Female = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Unaffected +3 (豪放+3) *Solid Determination (不退ノ構) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Unaffected +3 (豪放+3) *Solid Determination (不退ノ構) }} Buraito GP Armor / ブライトＧＰシリーズ - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *HG Earplugs (高級耳栓) *Focus +2 (集中+2) *Crystal Resistance (結晶耐性) *Rising (尻上がり) *Razor Sharp +1 (業物+1) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Reload Speed +3 (装填速度+3) *Recoil Down +2 (反動軽減+2) *Crystal Resistance (結晶耐性) *Rising (尻上がり) *Adrenaline +1 (火事場力+1) }} Juari GP Armor / ジュアリＧＰシリーズ - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Encouragement +2 (激励+2) *Critical Eye +3 (見切り+3) *Adrenaline +2 (火事場力+2) *Magnet Resistance (磁力耐性) *Sympathy +1 (いたわり+1) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Encouragement +2 (激励+2) *Auto-Reload (連射) *Peerless (絶倫) *Magnet Resistance (磁力耐性) *Starving Wolf +1 (餓狼+1) }} Tinku GP Armor / ティンクＧＰシリーズ - Back = }} |Blademaster Page = Blademaster *Strong Attack +3 (剛撃+3) *Dragon Wind Breaker (龍風圧無効) *Razor Sharp +2 (業物+2) *Sharpness +1 (斬れ味レベル+1) *Focus +1 (集中+1) |Gunner Page = Gunner *Sniper (狙い撃ち) *Strong Attack +3 (剛撃+3) *Critical Eye +3 (見切り+3) *HG Earplugs (高級耳栓) *Load Up (装填数UP) }} Armor Gallery File:FrontierGen-Lavi Armor (Blademaster) (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Lavi Armor (Gunner) (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Long Sword Equipment Render 010.png File:FrontierGen-Tonfa Equipment Render 006.png File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun Equipment Render 006.png File:FrontierGen-Bow Equipment Render 008.png